


prisoner au

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Kudos: 1





	prisoner au

“Thank you Gwg Soo-officer. We’ll take care of him from here.”

They closed the heavy metal door and left Gwng Soo outside like usual.

But he didn’t leave.

He stood in front of the door for long time before he was sure that the detectives had thought he had left. Slowly, he tip toed to the metal door and placed his left ear to hear what was going on inside.

There it comes…  
Gwang So closed his eyes, mouth gaping as soon as he heard the moans and whimpers from inside. The sounds definitely got muffled by the thickness of the all metal room. But one thing Gwng Soo was proud of, was his ability to concentrate on weird situation.

The concentration (and his imagination) had helped him figured out what was happening inside. If not because he was still in duty and he was a proud officer, Gwag Soo would likely had began jerking off in front of the said door.

But no, he still had the pride (and fear to get caught) so Gang Soo hold his breath, step back and walked away to grab ice coffee and doughnut before going back to the cell to escort the most dangerous prisoner, Kim Jog Kook.

“From so many Yooes Bond’s men, Why we captured the most dangerous one. We will get beaten to a pulp if he managed to escape somehow.”

Gwang So often heard that conversation whenever he was chilling out in canteen or in office.

“That’s kind of lucky for our side though. We got the hardest to tame one so it will be easy to catch the rest of them compared to what we had through when trying to catch him.”

“Yeah it will be easy if he opened his mouth.”

Gwang So sipped his coffee slowly while watching the higher rank officer sighed in fear. He put his cup down and stood up to clean his table while thinking of how wrong their impression was.

I guess they never really look at him because of the fear  
Gwang So thought to himself while opening the cell door to pick his prisoner.

There he found the man in the same position like he left him this morning. The only things different were the amount of sweat on his naked shivering body and how exhausted he looked after the long hours of interrogation.

Gwang So bit his lower lips, trying hard to calm his pounding heart. He slowly unlocked the cuff that bound the prisoner’s hands on his back so he could rest his aching muscles for a while.

Gwang So patiently waited for the prisoner to stand up from his must be uncomfortable chair before cuffed his hands again on his stomach. He took the lead to the shower room next to his personal cell and let the man had his precious moment to relax with warm water.

The 5 minutes of most awaited moment both for the prisoner and Gwng Soo himself.

Gwang So leaned on the cold tile wall behind him while watching the older man washing himself. The officer took a deep breath. He couldn’t help but licking his suddenly dry lips upon seeing the ripped prisoner got wet from head to toe.

Jong Kok let out a satisfied moan when the water gently washed away the pain he felt on every inch of his aching body. Tilting his head, he let the water hit his face directly before bowing down and shook his head to all direction like furry animal.

“Can you at least give me some privacy?” Jog Kook asked when he noticed the officer didn’t even hide his stare that pointed directly to his naked body.

“I’m just doing my job,” Gwang oo said as calm as possible while maintaining his poker face, ”Now hurry up you only have 3 minutes.”

Jong Kok grumbled. He squirted lot amount of shampoo and began washing himself properly.

“At least stop drooling it’s creepy,” the buff prisoner said and started washing his butt.

* * * * * * *

The prisoner he took charge of was class-S prisoner that required maximum securities to ensure that he won’t escape, at least not easily.

The young officer had heard of his legend quite many times before met him in real. Of how perfect he was as human being, having both the brain and the brawn as his number one weapon.

Gwang So imagined him quite a bit of like Bruce ee after hearing that the Great Km Jong Kook mastered not only one but 2 or 3 martial arts. He definitely was buffer than the actor thought.

But his face is not lacking either.  
Gwang oo admired those perfect nose and sharp jaw line more than anything. His masculinity was just overwhelming that Gwng Soo was sure woman and even man would fall easily for that appearance.

Lucky for him though, that the Great Kim Jng Kook was bad at hitting woman. No trace of him having a girlfriend therefore it was hard to find connection to get him. But after realizing that they could catch him instead with his only one weakness, the police finally won over him.

Gwang So still remember how bizarre that whole operation to catch Kim Jng Kook was. They only assigned women officer with great martial combat to corner him. The plan was more than success but they had a difficulty to rescuing frozen Kim Jong Kok from the aggressive ladies that kept groping his poor body inappropriately.

They had their hand on him, for now. But the fear of losing him had made them took the extreme protection to keep him alive and bounded.

His left ankle was chained all the time to the thick wall of his cell with the only key kept personally by the head officer. It was long enough for him to reach shower stall but definitely not enough to step out from his cell.

Mouth shut with some kind of flat gag so he can’t attempt suicide by biting his own tongue. Hand cuffed mostly all the time. They once suggest assigning woman officer but rejected the idea after got too enthusiastic respond from the girls.

Gwang So admired Jong ook’s strong will to maintain his figure by selecting the nutrition he digest and work out as much as he could while kept tight in his small cell. Once in awhile, Gwng Soo would check on his prisoner for safety reason and found him in the middle of sit up or squat. If Gwang So was him, he would also refuse to loss that delicious looking abs too.

“You’re hard worker,” Gwang So mumbled one time.

Kim Jog Kook turned his head only to give him weird look and continued his morning exercise.

Gwang So stared at him long enough to satisfy his craving for Jog Kook’s pheromone before he stopped the older man to prepare for his daily inspection.

Slowly, Gwng Soo unbuttoned the prisoner’s shirt to reveal that ripped chest, all the way to his navel. Gang Soo sat Jog Kook down on the metal chair that fixed to the floor before unlocking the cuff that bind his hands only to cuff them back behind him.

Gwang So took that opportunity to circling his arms around the exposed man. He couldn’t hide his satisfied smile upon hearing Jong Kok’s sweet squirm when he accidentally hit the latter man’s nipples.

“You’re quite sensitive,” Gwang So whispered to Jong Kok’s ear. He continued his duty when he got no reply from gagged man.

Carefully he undress the prisoner’s lower part, leaving nothing to cover up before securing both of his ankles to each side of chair legs.

Gwag Soo straightened his back, whistling while admiring his own work.

Kim Jong Kok was completely bounded. Not so tight to hurt him but enough to hold him in place.

“I can do everything I want if I want to you know,” Gwng Soo smirked, but lost his smile second after realizing that it was not true.

He was just an officer. He didn’t have that opportunity.

Only them who can mess him up as much as they want  
Gwang So stared at the slowly opening door and he bowed automatically when the 4 detectives came in.

“Good job as usual officer.”

“Now please get out”

The echoe of the closing door ringing on his ears. Gwng Soo tried to control his jealously because really, what could he do?

The time he spent on looking after the prisoner for almost a month had made him having this specific delusion that Kim Jog Kook was his. It was hard for him to leave the cell, giving him out for some strangers that only know how to hurt him.

The feeling became stronger when he finally met his beloved prisoner again only to find some visible marks all over his body that Gwng Soo was quite sure would take few days to heal completely.

Gwang So felt his blood boiled from anger. Even more when he tried to soothe the older man by caressing his red swollen cheek but got rejected spontaneously.

If only I could make him mine  
Gwang oo thought, watching the hurting prisoner taking his shower. He clenched the long ankle chain more than necessary to ease the pain he felt inside.

If only all of those chains were meant to please me  
Actually, I can  
The idea struck him when he read the prisoner’s schedule that day. There was no interrogation for today, meant he would be with his prisoner alone almost all day long.

Gwang So took the paper and headed toward his post. With bundles of key he always attached to his pocket, Gwng Soo opened the cell to meet his beloved prisoner.

“Good morning.” Gwag Soo greeted him with a smile. He ignored the cold look Jog Kook threw at him and processed to the next step of his plan.

Kim Jong Kok rose to his feet as soon as Gwng Soo gave the signal and he let the younger man undress him as usual. The normal routine of him getting seated and tied to the place, Jng Kook didn’t feel anything wrong until the officer told him that the detectives want him in certain position for today’s session.

Jong Kok couldn’t help his nervousness when Gwng Soo slowly raised Jng Kok’s left leg and bound it to the top rail of his metal chair. Jong Kok’s heart beat faster when he found himself, his very private place, got exposed even more than before.

“Is it tight enough?” Gwng Soo asked to the gagged prisoner.

“I’ve never done this kind of binding before so I’m not sure. I think we need to do a little test before the actual interrogation start, would you mind?”

Jong Kok held his breath when Gwng Soo pulled out a tube from his back pocket.

The officer squirted his tube to his right hand and spread the gel so it coated all of his fingers nicely. The fact that Jng Kook’s eyes fixated on his hand gestures all those time had made Gwng Soo more than happy. He finally got the most attention from his crush.

Why I didn’t do it sooner?  
“I bet you taste this very often huh? Why still trembling?”

Gwang So stroked Jog Kook’s buttock and pressed his gel coated finger to the visible hole thanks to the Gwng Soo’s binding skill.

Jong Kok closed his eyes when he felt the long slick finger penetrate him slowly. Like the officer’s long body, his finger also felt long inside him. The tall man didn’t hesitate to push all the length of his middle finger and Jong Kok couldn ‘t help but let out a tiny whimper when the finger bend inside him and nudged his prostate.

“You enjoy it,” Gwng Soo spoke up. He bit his lips to calm his groin down upon watching the bounded prisoner knitted his eyebrow, trying to breath as calm as possible to relax his muscle.

Gwang So put another finger inside, open up the hole until it fit 3 of his fingers before fucking him on fast pace.

“I will stop after you promise me to tell everything,” Gwng Soo said between his handjob, “Or else,” He added while curling all his fingers inside, making the prisoner almost jumped on his seat.

Kim Jog Kook panted heavily. His head arched backward. He shut his eyes when he felt the fingers pulled out only to slam into him in more force than before. He was almost in the edge when suddenly the fingers were pulled out from him completely, leaving him in despair.

Gwng Soo watched the now hard flesh of the said prisoner stood in front of him, begging to be touched. He knew that it would definitely burst if he gave him more so he stopped.

Gang Soo rose up to stand tall in front of the helpless prisoner, showing his absolute power over the tied man.

“I can leave you like this, or you can choose to speak.”

Gwang So waited till his prisoner came back to his sense and ready to answer. He smiled when the prisoner gave him a weak nod. A bit rough, Gang Soo unlocked the gag to let the old man confess.

“You’re not doing this for my information,” Jong Kok finally spoke. He sounded weak and his voice was so soft it gave Gwng Soo a chill, “You’re doing this only for your satisfaction.”

Jong Kok saw the tall man gulped down.

“Are you going to use me like a piece of meat?” He asked, giving the latter’s man cold look.

Gwang So opened up his mouth but nothing came out. He realized himself what had he done to the man he wanted to give his heart so bad.

There is the only way  
Gwng Soo unconsciously pouted, his eyes softened. He looked deep into the prisoner’s eyes and found sudden warmth merged into his mind, as if he was talking to his hurting soul.

There IS a way other than this  
“Untie me, let me join you.”

The offer sounded like the best solution of Gwng Soo’s problem. He felt like he was hypnotized. To having your crush offered his body willingly, and begged to join him making some love.

Gwang So was not quite sure what had he done after that. The moment he got his sense back, Jog Kook was riding him on top, with his own manhood buried deep inside the unchained prisoner.

Gwang So grunted, followed by loud moan when he released himself deep inside his new found lover.

Panting, he offered his hands to help Jng Kook and the prisoner followed him into climax not long after.

“Thank you,” Gang Soo heard the older man whispered right to his ear.

Gang Soo still felt like dreaming. The hot satisfying scenes kept replaying on his brain, making him to jerk off almost every 3 hours. He woke up the next morning very refreshed ready to meet his on-side-lover.

He never ever thought that his love story would ended abruptly. Except for the bundle of key that mysteriously appear on his mailbox, he didn’t sense anything wrong that day.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the empty cell, with the chain that used to bind his lover in place lied lifelessly on the floor.

“He knocked up the officer who was in charge after you, took the key and ran away.”

“It’s still a mystery how he could unchain himself though.”

Gwng Soo listened to his superior with blank face. He thanked the mysteriously reappeared keys so he didn’t get trouble like his colleague who got interrogated by their superior with still swollen face.

Gwng Soo was too stunned to think about anything. He let his brain shut out and did his job like a robot for probably a week.

He didn’t know if he had to be angry or happy. Happy that his prisoner won’t get touched by strangers anymore or angry for being used.

 _On top of that, I cannot see you again_  
Gwang So knew that the biggest reason for his sorrow was because he missed him, so much that it hurt to even hear his name.

A day off, Gwng Soo was drinking his beer in silence while trying to distract his mind from remembering the hot flesh of his crush against him. That time, he had this delusion that he finally owned the man, body and heart. It crushed his heart to know how wrong he was.

“May I join you?”

Gwang So blinked. The familiar soft sweet voice and figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

He froze when the buff man took a sit in front of him, casually placed the sparkling water he bought on Gwng Soo’s table.

There was dead long uncomfortable silence on that table until Jog Kook decided that he need to clear his throat.

“Well, yeah.”

“Why have you gone?” Gwang So asked, “Why are you here?”

Jong Kok closed his mouth. He played with the napkin nervously and took a deep breath.

“Well, The big boss need me, and.” Jog Kook looked at the off duty officer in his eyes, “And, I… I kind of…”

Seeing the suddenly nervous fugitive, Gang Soo’s heart melted down. He let out the air he hold in his lungs and thanked the criminal.

“Wha..”

“You return my key and took my colleague’s one instead so they won’t suspect me,” Gang Soo explained, “ But how can you freed yourself from ankle chain?”

“I lost weigh,” Jong Kok said, shrugging, “ And let say the sperm make really good lubricant.”

Kim Jong Kok’s face became so red after saying that and Gwng Soo couldn’t help but amused.

“Well anyway,” Jong Kok cleared his throat nervously, “ So I have an offer for you to join our organization.”

“Yoomes Bnd’s black organization? They’re against our government.”

“For Good,” Jog Kook said, raising his eyebrows, “You know how fucked up our country become, and we want to change it.

“We need someone that can give us internal information, you know, like a spy?”

Gwang So’s eyes widen upon hearing the “spy” word”. He almost said yes immediately but came back to his sense just in time.

“And you want me to join your coup d’etat?”

“I know that you like the feel of adrenaline rush, Mr. Lee Gang Soo,” Kim Jog Kook sneered, and Gang Soo couldn’t help but muttered “sexy” quietly.

Gwng Soo thought for a moment, secretly enjoying the sexy man in front of him played with his tongue, waiting for his answer.

“Well, I always want to join, what’s the name of your organization again? Runnig Men?”

“That’s not an official name. They named us like that because we are specialist in running away.” Jong Kok laughed.

“Yeah, I won’t doubt that,” Gwag Soo smirked, “So I will join you as long as you fulfill my two requests.”

Jog Kook tilted his head. Gwng Soo put his two fingers so close to Jng Kook’s eyes while staring at him deeply.

“One, said that you want me, or you need me, or whatever you can think of.”

Jog Kook was ready to groan when Gwag Soo clasped his hand to Jong Kok’s mouth to shut him up.

“Second, you need to pay. Of course, I’m working for you guys.”

Gwang So made sure that the older man won’t shout out before releasing him. Gwng Soo took a sip of his beer while waiting for Jong Kok to comprehend his speech.

“You know, my apartment is near here,” Gang Soo started. He saw Jog Kook looked at him weirdly.

“You have to pay cash, because my bed cannot accept credit card.” Gwang So finished, smirking.

Jong Kok raised his eyebrows, and let out a small “o” after realizing what Gwng Soo was talking about. He touched his face, holding his laughter before saying a soft ‘yes’ as a reply.

And that’s how Gang Soo, The Betrayer from Runing Man born.


End file.
